


[圈套/克立] 我心歸處 (哨嚮)

by rindaisy1117



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap, 立克 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 立克 克立
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rindaisy1117/pseuds/rindaisy1117





	[圈套/克立] 我心歸處 (哨嚮)

CP 圈套Jack X趙立安  
本文為哨兵嚮導paro (我流 會有精神體 精神圖景等等描寫)  
補充介紹  
Jack的精神體黑翅鳶  
https://ebird.org/species/bkskit1?siteLanguage=zh  
趙子的精神體垂耳兔  
https://kknews.cc/zh-tw/pet/pqjj848.html  
用愛發電 祝福Jack跟趙子能在他們的世界裡幸福快樂

有R18情節預警空一頁

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

以下正文

 

「欸趙子，那個明天的報告，欸趙子你有在聽嗎，我說…欸！怎麼跑掉了，  
等我！我接個電話跟你一起去，欸趙子！」

 

孟少飛跟趙立安兩人走在下班的路上，才快到趙立安住處的巷子口，只見趙立安突然頓住腳步，急急的轉頭跟孟少飛說了聲阿飛再見，就飛快地跑掉了。

孟少飛一頭霧水，隱約只看見一對灰白色的大耳朵消失在拐彎的路口。

「精神體都出動了？到底怎麼了啊？」孟少飛想跟上，卻被響個不停的電話拉走注意力。

 

趙立安滿頭大汗的往家門口急速地跑過去，滿心焦急，

那股空氣中隱隱逸散出的鐵鏽味在潮濕的雨季更為明顯，而自家門口橫躺的一片黑白倏地刺痛了趙立安的眼睛，  
遠遠的他就認出來，那是Jack的精神體黑翅鳶，自己的小垂耳兔在旁邊著急的蹦跳著，趙立安趕忙蹲下查看，原  
本總是會讓小兔子追著自己繞圈，逗的兔子跳腳，再載著小兔子飛翔的小鳶，此時卻躺在地上，原本優雅神氣的  
黑翅鳶現在看起來懨懨的，那雙紅寶石似的眼睛半闔，沒有往常看到他的明亮，精神體不會受傷，卻能顯示主人  
的狀態，加上那股鐵鏽味，Jack一定是受傷了，趙立安先讓小兔子安撫一下小鳶。

趕緊推開家門，果不其然Jack倒臥在門口的圍籬邊，還滿身血，趙立安著急的想把人弄醒，拍著自家哨兵的肩膀，

「Jack！你怎麼了，你還有意識嗎，我打電話叫救護車！」只見眼前的人懶懶的睜開眼睛，按住趙立安要撥號的手，

「等等等等小個子，我沒事，我就是手臂受了一點點傷，喏你看，不用叫救護車吧。」安撫似地伸出手臂讓趙立安  
檢查。

「那你這一身血跡？」趙立安看見Jack還算精神，狐疑的問。

「別人的血，做任務被撒了一身。」

「那小白呢？怎麼那麼沒精神，害我，害我以為...」話還沒講完，就被眼前  
舒展完筋骨的Jack拉進懷裡，

「還不是我連續30小時都沒睡覺，任務做完趕快回來找你啊小個子，我讓小白在門口等你，話說你可以幫他改個名字嗎  
，你說小白有合我的氣質嗎，會不會太可愛，咦，小不點，你來啦，怎麼啦？」只見垂耳兔不知怎地朝兩人疾衝過來，一  
蹦三尺高，跳上自家主人的肩膀，

露出趙子久違又熟悉的笑容，Jack揉了把趙立安的頭，卻受到趙子垂耳兔的齜牙抗議，才發現趙子死死用手擋住的眼眶旁  
邊似乎有點紅。

 

「怎麼哭了？」這下換Jack著急了，

「還不都是你！你知不道知道我有多擔心？我以為你出事了，你還這樣！」趙立安氣的甩開Jack的手，自顧自地要開門回  
家。

Jack露出有點無奈的笑容，趕快跟進門，這鍋他背，要怪自己太想趕快見到趙立安，也是太累了懶得先洗個澡再來迎接自  
家嚮導，才讓對方這麼擔心。

 

兩人吵吵鬧鬧的進了家門，

「好了不哭了不哭了，我有買食材放冰箱，煮好吃的給你吃，餓了吧？好不好？嗯？」眼見趙子沒反應，Jack的語調放的  
更溫柔。

「乖啊，你先休息，等我叫你。」

這哄大寶寶的語氣是怎麼樣啦，趙立安腹誹著，可是自己好像就很吃這一套欸，難怪被Jack吃得死死的，算了不跟他計較。

「好啦，下不為例哦，你再這樣子嚇我，我就不要讓你進家門！」

「好，我發誓，原諒我，恩？」Jack又要伸出三根手指發誓，被趙立安瞪了一眼。

「你上次還發誓要給我介紹女朋友勒，還發誓，女朋友勒？」趙立安做勢伸手討要。

「你都記得？」Jack的表情驚訝又欣喜，

「當然記得啊，誰像你沒心沒肺，說到做不到。」

「我哪裡沒有做到，我沒給你介紹女朋友，我介紹你男朋友啊？還是你還真想要個女朋友？」話說到後半，Jack的  
表情突然變得有點危險，

趙立安縮縮脖子，再鬧下去他家Jack可能就不讓他吃飯了，思及此，趙子對Jack露出個純良的笑，一溜煙的跑了。

「先去跟奶奶報平安，等你哦，好了叫我。」

Jack把一身髒衣服換下，穿上趙子熟悉的圍裙，站在小廚房裡的身影看起來格外溫暖，兩隻精神體不意外的在矮几  
邊睡著了，那是他最喜歡的位置，自己的兔子鑽進小鳶翅膀下睡的正歡，這樣的場景讓趙立安一顆心終於穩穩的安  
放回胸腔。

 

「在看甚麼？」Jack按下煮魚湯的電鍋開關，把簡單的蛋炒飯、青菜擺上桌，捏了捏餐桌邊趙立安的臉，把人扭回來，

「不要看他們，看我。」  
「吼，你真的是，控制狂。」趙立安說是這樣說，倒是聽話無比的拿起筷子，享受著自家戀人的愛心晚餐。

 

「我先去洗澡，你慢慢吃。」Jack急急的扒完飯，三步併作兩步的跑上樓，  
「吃飯那麼快小心不消化！」趙立安無奈，他知道自家哨兵是怕身上的血腥味讓他不舒服，至於另一層原因嘛，他等等  
就知道了。

 

果不其然，一開房門迎接他的，是Jack線條流暢漂亮的肌理，洗完澡的潮氣，還有鋪天蓋地的吻，

 

「唔，等等，Jack你不先休息嗎，你不是很累都沒睡？」趙立安試圖掙扎。

「不行，我忍不了了。」Jack咬住趙子一張一闔的嘴唇，一手扣住他的後腦勺，把自己的氣息深深的烙進趙子的口中。

 

一吻方畢，Jack的呼吸忽地變得十分凌亂，急促而暴戾，趙立安似乎覺察到甚麼，輕輕往後拉開距離，但又兩手攬著Jack的  
後背，免得讓Jack以為自己退後刺激到眼前這人明顯開始紊亂的情緒。

「Jack你停一下，我先幫你精神梳理好不好，來，放輕鬆，交給我，弄完你要做幾次都可以，好不好？」趙立安在Jack身前  
輕輕開口誘哄，話是說的大膽，但整個人倒是又羞又窘，紅的像熟透的蝦，

「小個子你還勾引我啊。」  
Jack擰眉，眼前的趙立安像春藥一樣讓人難耐，僅剩的一絲理智讓他咬緊牙關深呼吸了一口，從趙子身上翻下，手擋住眼睛。

 

趙立安知道這是同意了。

 

輕輕拂開Jack額前幾縷汗濕的額髮，趙立安靠上自己的，果然一下子就順利走進Jack對趙子毫無防備的精神圖景，這不是他  
第一次進來，想起他剛踏入這裡的時候，Jack難得表現出緊張的情緒，那時候他以為是因為對方還不夠信任自己，卻沒想到  
Jack也會略帶不好意思的跟他解釋，怕你不喜歡，

一想到這個張揚的人也有不是像平常看到那麼自信滿滿的時候，趙立安就也莫名的產生一種，我會好好守護你的精神世界的使  
命感。

張開眼，橫亙眼前的，是一道天塹般的懸崖，他第一次看到的時候也是嚇了一跳，但是他的哨兵那時候只是牽著他的手問他，  
你相信我嗎，他堅定的點頭，讓Jack帶他直接跳下，

這裡不會傷害你，他的哨兵說。

沒帶猶豫地跳下懸崖，出現的是一片異常遼闊，深不見底的叢林，眼前的叢林看起來依舊致命而危險，尤其這次進來，裡面的  
時間是暗夜，絕不是甚麼讓人放鬆的氛圍，可是趙立安知道，只要是自己，那些看似兇猛的藤蔓或是幢幢樹影都不會傷害他。

 

緩緩放出自家的小不點，垂耳兔此時顯得十分有精神，靈動的黑眼睛裡有著使命必達的堅定，趙子的思緒跟著小不點在暗夜叢  
林中穿梭，時不時的清除瀰漫的霧氣，還好今天的霧氣沒有上次在緊急狀況時那麼兇狠，清掃起來不太費力，

 

小不點很知道自己的目標，他要找的是這片叢林裡最深處的一片湖泊，只見他蹦蹦跳跳，敏捷地東彎西繞，沒過多久，就出現  
了那片被霧氣掩蓋了大半的湖泊，趙立安集中精神讓自己的思緒慢慢破開這些霧氣，

 

溫柔而堅定。

 

小兔子哼叱哼叱的沿著湖邊打轉，像是在為主人加油打氣，過了一會，小不點終於看見自己的倒影，眼前的景色越來越清晰，  
夜色的月光沒了霧氣阻礙，透過樹梢，一束束地潑灑在銀色的湖面上，波光粼粼、樹影婆娑，顯得寧靜優雅。

「那麼好看，我怎麼會不喜歡。」趙子喃喃地自言自語，這個湖泊，他是真的非常喜歡，他家哨兵的精神圖景神秘又吸引人，  
跟本人簡直一模一樣。

趙立安向眼前的湖泊輕吹口哨，隱約看見對岸的黑翅鳶舒展雙翼凌水而來，紅寶石似的大眼睛明亮閃爍，停在他前臂上，小兔  
子看見了好朋友，興奮的打了個轉，輕輕一躍，剛好跳上小鳶的肩背，低頭蹭了蹭小鳶的頭頂，似乎在催促他快點起飛。

 

「小白，小不點就交給你，我要先回去了。」

感覺到這裡的風越來越急，趙立安知道有人等不及啦，趕緊回去安撫自家哨兵才是要緊事。

 

先感受到的是耳後濕熱的吐息，趙立安出來時就發現自己已經整個人被Jack圈在懷裡，耳邊傳來不滿的哼聲，  
「你也待太久了，就這麼喜歡？」

「喜歡啊，很喜歡。」趙立安從不吝惜對Jack表達自己的情緒。

「唔，Jack，你，欸痛。」突然耳朵上傳來痛感，輕柔的舔舐變成帶著懲罰意味的輕咬，

「你吃醋啊？」趙立安簡直沒眼看，

「有人跟自己的精神圖景吃醋的嗎？」

 

「有啊，我，你只能喜歡我。」Jack終於大發慈悲放過他的耳朵，慢慢地一路往下啃，咬到脖子，趙立安像是被  
電了一下，感覺整個人都要不好了，他家哨兵是沒有之前的急躁，但是這種悠哉又調情式的逗弄簡直要把他逼瘋。

 

「你只能看著我、感受我、相信我，你是我的。」有別於平時明亮歡快的聲調，這時候的Jack嗓音顯得低啞撩人，  
一字一句隨著呼吸輕打著趙立安的耳膜，撩得趙立安耳朵發麻，剛剛耗掉的一些精神力讓他完全沒有餘裕抵抗自家  
哨兵的求歡，

 

他也不想抵抗。

 

就沉淪吧，他彷彿聽見惡魔的低語，沉淪在我的世界裡。

 

你是我的，他說。

他親吻過的地方都燙了起來，帶著讓人融化的熱度反覆的摸索他身上的每一寸，

我是你的，他說。

他難耐的揪緊了床單，洩漏出的呻吟像是催促，鼓勵著身後的人得寸進尺，像是要把人拆吃入腹。

他能感受到他的全部，包括為他顫慄的身體，與他共鳴的靈魂。

給我，他說。

所有交纏的慾望都成了無止盡的相互索求，他把他整個人打開，把自己送進去，灼熱而堅定，滿足的謂嘆聲  
和急促的呼吸聲交錯，像是燒開的水，滿室蒸騰。

 

再深一點，他說。

 

上下起伏的浪潮打溼了全身，最後在高潮來臨的恍恍惚惚間，趙立安似乎看到了他愛上的那片湖泊旁邊緩緩出現了  
自己精神圖景裡的那幢暖黃小屋，燈影搖曳。

 

此心安處是吾鄉。

 

「再一次？」  
「不要，Jack你放過我吧，不行了。」  
「是你說要做幾次就幾次的？」  
「不要了…真的不要了…….」


End file.
